


Cupid's Messenger

by MackenzieW



Series: A Happy Beginning Now is Ours [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dimples Queen, F/M, OQ Happy Ending Week, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Set in my "Better When I'm Dancing" verse. Regina prepares to marry Robin and keeps getting a little visitor throughout the morning.





	Cupid's Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OQ Happy Ending Week, Day 6: AU Happy Ending
> 
> Thanks to Queen-of-the-Merry-Men for the idea of Roland running messages between Robin and Regina on their wedding day!

_"This might be the happy ending without the ending."--Unknown_

* * *

 

Regina’s phone alarm chirped and she rolled over, hitting the snooze button. She laid in bed, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep before the craziness of the day would begin. Beside her, Emma snored as she slept on, clearly not disturbed by Regina’s alarm. Then again, Emma always was a deep sleeper when she felt she didn’t have to be on duty—mostly to help take care of Henry or Roland. Both were asleep in another wing of the mansion, safe in the care of Robin and his groomsmen. All Emma had to worry about was her duties as Regina’s maid of honor but as she had fallen asleep in the same bed as the bride after the rehearsal night celebrations, she clearly had felt secure enough to fall into a deep sleep.

For her part, Regina had fallen into a deep sleep as well as she recalled nothing from the time she had crawled under the covers with Emma until her phone alarm had gone off. She didn’t feel overly tired yet she knew that once she got up, it was going to be a whirlwind until well into the night. Regina took the next few minutes just to enjoy some time to herself while she was still the only one awake.

It was her wedding day. Mere hours from now, she would walk down the aisle and marry Robin Locksley. She had wondered if it would feel different because it was a second marriage for both of them, but ever since he had proposed live on television, she had found herself just as excited to plan their wedding as she had been to plan her first. Robin had clearly felt the same, reading the same bridal magazines as she and taking a very active role in the arrangements. Though she hadn’t had any doubts that Robin would be an amazing husband, it just reinforced that he was going to be her partner for the rest of their lives.

Both had had small weddings the first time around and Robin’s marriage to Marian had been so hush-hush, no one knew he had been married until he revealed he was already a widower on Dancing With the Stars. Their relationship, though, had played out in front of cameras since the beginning as they had fallen in love on the show, though they had had to hide it. Robin had also proposed to Regina on the show and so there was a lot of interest in their nuptials, requiring them to walk a fine line between the intimate ceremony they wanted and their desire to share their joy with their fans. They had announced that some pictures would be posted to Robin’s Instagram and that the official photographs would be published in People Magazine before asking that the paparazzi stay away from the venue. But to be sure, they announced a fake venue and done everything to keep their real one a secret. All eyes were on the West Coast, on a winery in Napa Valley owned by a friend of theirs who was more than willing to serve as bait for the paparazzi.

Instead, they and their guests had flown to New England and were holed up in a gorgeous mansion Regina had fallen in love with while visiting Robin on tour. They had agreed it was the perfect place to get married, looking like an old-fashioned chateau that one would expect to be the setting of a fairy tale. And when they saw the beautiful gardens, it had sealed it for them. Everything just seemed so romantic and there was plenty of room for everyone they planned to invite, so they wouldn’t draw any attention with people known to associate with them suddenly filling up the small inns near the mansion.

Regina believed they would be able to pull off a grand but private wedding without a hitch.

Her alarm went off again and she silenced it, sitting up. She shook Emma, who stopped snoring as she rolled to face Regina. When she opened a bleary green eye, Regina said: “I’m going to take a shower. You can get some extra sleep but then you should take one as well.”

“Yeah,” Emma agreed, yawning. “I’ll hop in once you’re done.”

Regina nodded, climbing out of bed as Emma closed her eyes again. She wasn’t snoring this time so Regina trusted that she would be awake once she got out of the bathroom. Gathering her things, she slipped into the bathroom attached to her room and took off her pajamas. She stepped into the glass shower and let the water wash over her, slowly waking her up as she started the many steps she had to go through to get ready for her wedding.

When she got out, she felt more awake and refreshed. She was pleased to find Emma sitting up, waiting with her things. The two nodded at each other as Emma entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Regina continued into the sitting room, wrapped in a bathrobe and her hair in a towel.

The staff at the mansion had set up breakfast already and almost all the other members of her bridal party—Mal, Mary Margaret, Tink and Ursula—were sitting around the table with plates of food. She made herself some tea as she greeted them. “Where’s Ruby?” she asked.

“In the shower,” Tink replied, enjoying some scrambled eggs. “She should be out soon.”

“The stylists from the show will be here in about a half hour,” Ursula said, setting down her phone. “Everything seems to be on schedule.”

Regina was pleased to hear that as she loaded up her plate with a variety of fruits as someone knocked on the door. “I’ll get it,” Mary Margaret said, so Regina continued to grab some eggs and a piece of toast.

“Can I see Majesty please?” Roland’s sweet voice drifted into the room.

“Of course,” Mary Margaret said. Regina turned just in time for Roland to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

“Good morning, Majesty,” he said, looking up at her with wide brown eyes.

She crouched down, kissing his forehead. “Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?”

He nodded before pulling away. “Henry says good morning too but he’s getting his hair cut with Papa before the wedding so they look nice and neat.”

“That’s good,” she said before running her hair through his curls. “They aren’t going to give you a haircut, right?”

“Papa said you would kill him if he let anyone near my curls,” Roland replied, his smile revealing a missing tooth.

She gasped. “Your tooth fell out!”

His smile widened as he nodded. “Papa and Henry helped me put it under my pillow and told me the Tooth Fairy would find me. And she did! I got five dollars because it was my first tooth.”

“Wow,” she said, pleased that Robin remembered the amount they had agreed on once Roland’s tooth started to wiggle. She didn’t want him to spoil Roland and make him expect a lot of money for each tooth. That was going to become way too expensive.

Roland’s smile then dimmed. “Are you upset because it fell out before we could take all the pictures?”

“No,” she assured him, hugging him again. “You look just as cute with a missing tooth as you do with it. Maybe even cuter.”

Mary Margaret stepped closer, placing her hand on Roland’s shoulder. “Majesty needs to have some breakfast. Why don’t you head back to your Papa and she’ll see you later?”

“Okay,” Roland said, hugging her one last time. His eyes then widened as he pulled back. “Oh! Papa wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much and can’t wait to marry you.”

She smiled as she felt her heart melt. “Well, you tell your Papa that I love him very much and I can’t wait to marry him either.”

Roland nodded and let Mary Margaret lead him back to the door. He left as Emma and Ruby stumbled from their rooms, also in bathrobes and towels. Seeing her entire bridal party there, Regina located the wrapped boxes she had for them and gave them out. “These are my gifts to you, to thank you for being here to support me on my special day,” she explained.

“Aww, thank you, Regina,” Tink said, pulling off the wrapping paper. Each found a white jewelry box and when they opened them, they pulled out gold necklaces with hearts studded with small sapphires. They were engraved with the name of the bridesmaid.

Mary Margaret gasped as she held her necklace. “Regina, you shouldn’t have!”

“Yes, she should’ve,” Ruby said, putting hers back down. “Thank you, Regina.”

“Now, sit down and eat. You’re going to need all the energy you can get today,” Mal said, taking Regina’s plate and guiding her to the table. She sat her down and sat down next to you. “I’m going to make sure you eat too.”

Regina chuckled, popping a strawberry in her mouth as the others joined her again at the table. She couldn’t imagine spending the happiest day of her life with anyone else and she knew that no matter what happened, everything would be fine.

* * *

They stylists showed up on time, carrying in the dresses as well as the shoes for all the women, and with the photographer in tow. Several hair and makeup stations were set up, with one half getting their hair done first and the other hair doing makeup. The plan was for everyone to switch to keep them from falling behind schedule.

Regina had her hair done first, wanting to let her natural curls be on display as Robin absolutely loved them but she also wanted her hair off her neck. The stylist showed her several possible looks she could do and Regina picked the one she liked the best. Most of her curls were pinned into something that resembled a bun high atop her head before the front pieces were braided and pulled against her head, pinned just above the pin. She studied the final look in the mirror, pleased with it. “Perfect.”

“Good,” the stylist said. “I free you to get your makeup done. Go on.”

As she rose out of her chair, someone knocked on the door. Everyone else was still in their chairs so she walked over, opening it to find “Roland standing there. He was dressed in his little tux, though he didn’t wear the jacket yet. When he saw her, he held up a white rose with a big smile. “Papa wanted me to give this to you. He said he’s going nuts not being able to see you.”

She laughed, taking the rose from him. “Tell your Papa that I miss not seeing him too but we’ll see each other really soon. Okay?”

“Okay,” Roland said. “And Majesty? You look really pretty.”

Regina crouched down to hug him again as she heard the photographer behind her, taking pictures. “You look handsome, Roland,” she said. “Now, head on back. I have to finish getting ready.”

“Okay,” he said, trotting back down the hallway.

She closed the door as Tink took the rose from her. “I’ll put this in water while you go get your makeup done.”

Regina took her seat and closed her eyes, enjoying some quiet time as her usually makeup artist from the show worked on her. As she worked on Regina’s lips, another knock came to the door. Everyone chuckled and Regina opened her eyes to see Emma going to answer it, her blonde hair a cascade of curls pinned into a ponytail that ran against the side of her head. She grinned as she reached for the doorknob. “This whole not-seeing-the-bride thing is really driving Robin batty, huh?” she asked.

“Hello, Roland,” Emma then greeted. “Are you here with another message for Majesty?”

“I am. May I see her?” Roland asked, polite as ever.

Emma led him over to where Regina sat and he leaned against her, studying her in the mirror. “I told Papa that you looked beautiful and he said that you were already beautiful so that wasn’t a surprise.”

“That’s definitely sounds like your Papa,” she said. “Did you tell him that I left my curls untouched for him?”

When he shook his head, she smiled. “Can you go tell him that?”

“Okay!” He pressed a kiss to her cheek and left the room as the women chuckled.

Ruby stood from her makeup station, moving to an empty hair station. “How long do you think until he comes back?”

“Probably not long,” Ursula replied. “Robin’s definitely going to respond to Regina.”

Indeed, a knock came to the door shortly after Regina got out of the makeup chair. She opened it again and knelt to be eye level with Roland. “What does your want you to tell me that?”

“That he’s glad you didn’t straighten your curls, that he thinks you’re an angel and that he really can’t wait to see you now,” Roland replied.

“Well, I can’t wait to see him either,” she said. “I’m sure he looks very handsome in his tuxedo. He didn’t shave right?”

Roland shook his head, curls bouncing. “He just got a trim, like usual.”

“Good,” she said, relieved. Robin had shaved completely only once during their relationship, when the publicist at Mist Haven records thought it would help him to be cleanshaven. The new look had lasted a week before both agreed that they preferred the scruff. When the publicist put up a fight, Regina promptly told him to go to hell while Robin took a more diplomatic route by sending Tuck in to remind Mist Haven that it was agreed that Robin would have complete control over his appearance. A new publicist was assigned to Robin the next day and the scruff was back shortly after that.

Emma placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “It’s time for all of us to get into our dresses. You ready?”

Regina hugged Roland. “You head back to your Papa and tell him that we’ll see each other really, really soon now.”

“Okay, Majesty,” he said, skipping down the hall.

Emma closed the door as Regina returned inside the room. “He’ll be back.”

“Probably,” Regina agreed, “but let’s get into the dresses.”

* * *

Regina had thought that she wouldn’t wear white since it was her second wedding and had started by looking at different colored dresses. Yet she had fallen in love with one particular dress early on that only came in white and after looking at some other dresses, Emma convinced Regina to get the one she really wanted. “Who cares if you wear white?” she argued. “It’s your wedding.”

The dress was a strapless organza mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline and a ruffled skirt. A jeweled belt was tied around her waist and the sweetheart neckline showed off her breasts perfectly. One of the stylists laced her into it and she smiled, loving how she looked.

“Who’s glad someone talked her into this dress?” Emma asked, appearing in the mirror in her pale blue chiffon pleated gown. She had also put on the necklace Regina had given her, completing her look.

Regina smiled. “Thank you, Emma. You’re the best.”

“I know,” Emma replied, hugging her. She then put on Regina’s jeweled ballet slipper necklace. “I brought this from home. Since your father couldn’t be here in person, he’s here in spirit.”

Tears pricked Regina’s eyes and she did her best not to smudge her necklace, turning to hug her friend. “Thank you.”

“Here’s the veil!” Mary Margaret declared, entering the room with the lacey item in hand. She helped Emma attach it to the jeweled band in Regina’s hair and they made sure it fell down her back just right. Regina then slipped into her white heels and admired herself in the mirror. She was every inch the bride.

It was time to marry Robin.

She walked out of the room to find her bridal party all ready for her and standing around Henry and Roland. Roland now wore his tuxedo jacket and Henry looked very grown up in his, the blue cummerbund wrapped around his waist and a matching tie at his neck. His brown hair was slicked back and she realized he was becoming a man before her eyes.

Roland’s mouth dropped open. “You look like a queen, Majesty.”

“You look beautiful, Mom,” Henry agreed.

“Thank you,” she said, hugging both of them. “You too look very, very handsome.”

The photographer held up her camera. “I’m going to take a few pictures with you and your boys and then we should head down to the garden to get some shots before the ceremony, okay?”

Regina nodded, stilling holding Henry and Roland close to her. “Let’s do this and then let’s get me married!”

* * *

They had kept their wedding list small, inviting family and friends as well as a few colleagues. Mary Margaret had been the one to explain to her father why Robin hadn’t invited him to the wedding as they couldn’t be sure Leopold wouldn’t show up without his wife. Both had agreed that they didn’t want Cora anywhere near their wedding. Leopold had been put out but ultimately agreed to respect Robin and Regina’s wishes, sending a wedding gift instead.

Regina stood inside the mansion with Henry, waiting for her cue to walk down the aisle. She could see everyone sitting in their seats as well as the flower arch set up where she would marry Robin. Everyone chatted happily and she had to smile when she saw Cru flirting with one of Robin’s family members. The judge would never change.

The door opened and she half expected Roland to appear with another message. Instead, it was Claire. She was dressed in a beautiful silver gown with cap sleeves and wore a matching fascinator. Claire smiled at Regina, hugging her. “I just wanted to see you before the wedding began. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, hugging her back. Claire had become more of a mother to her than Cora ever had been and Regina was grateful for all her support.

Claire pulled back. “I am so happy you are joining our family. You have made Robin and Roland so happy.”

“They’ve made me and Henry just as happy,” Regina assured her. “And we are so glad to have you as part of our family. Right, Henry.”

“Yep,” he replied, stepping closer to her.

Claire hugged him before reaching for the door. “I should head out. See you at the ceremony.”

Shortly after she left, Regina glanced out the window to see the back of Robin as he walked down the aisle with Will at his side. His blond hair glistened in the sun and her heart sped up, knowing he was waiting for her.

The soft strains of the quartet they hired for the wedding started as Tuck escorted Claire down the aisle, followed by the wedding party. David walked his wife down the aisle while John escorted Ruby, Alan escorted Tink, Killian escorted Ursula and Mal walked down with Mulan. Roland held the hand of little Neal and Melody, Ariel and Eric’s daughter, who were serving as the ringbearer and flower girl. He proudly looked out for them as he led them down the aisle.

Emma then appeared at the end of the aisle and Regina pulled back, turning to Henry. “We should head outside. It’s time.”

“I love you, Mom,” he said, hugging her first. “I’m so happy you found Robin.”

She hugged him too. “I love you too. And you will always be the most important man in my life, no matter what.”

He then held out his arm to her and they left the room, walking out the beautiful French doors that led into the garden as Emma reached the front. The bridal march started up as everyone stood, turning to watch her come down the aisle. Her eyes, though, were only on Robin as she walked toward him. She could see his smile from the back of the garden and as she got closer, she saw tears in his eyes. When they reached him, Robin hugged Henry before taking Regina’s hand. They stood before the justice of the peace, who asked everyone to sit down before starting the ceremony.

After reading a poem, the justice then asked Robin and Regina to say their vows. Regina took a deep breath and said: “Robin, when I signed up for Dancing With the Stars, I thought I was just getting a new career. Instead, I got a whole new family. I count myself blessed to know you and to be loved by you. You are a wonderful father and I love how quickly you bonded with Henry, how you have guided him and loved him since you met him. I couldn’t ask for a better partner. I promise to love you for the rest of my life, to always be there for you to come home to, to cheer you on and cheer you up, to be a shoulder for you to lean on. I love you.”

“Regina,” Robin started before pausing to clear this throat. “Regina, you have been a partner to me in every way possible since I walked into that rehearsal room and I hope I have been one to you. I love how much you bonded with Roland after meeting him and how much he has come to love his Majesty. I know it can be hard to be married to a musician, especially one on tour. But I promise to always talk to you, to always be faithful to you and to always come home to you and our family. I want to dance with you until we no longer can and after that, just sit by your side holding your hand until death do us part.”

Will handed the rings over to the justice, who gave the larger band to Regina. She slid it on Robin’s left ring finger, repeating the words the justice told her to say. “I choose you, Robin, above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it, I join my life to yours.”

Robin took the smaller band and slid it until it rested against her engagement ring. “I choose you, Regina, above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it, I join my life to yours.”

“Robin and Regina have exchanged vows and rings,” the justice said, “and so by the power invested in me, I declare them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

He pulled her close and dipped her as they kissed. She barely heard their guests cheering or the musicians playing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the kiss. It had been far too long since they had kissed and she didn’t want it to end.

Will, though, tapped Robin’s shoulder and reminded them that they had a reception to get to. Regina took Robin’s hand before they both took their sons by the hand as well. The four ran down the aisle, laughing as their guests tossed confetti in their direction and cheered them on.

There was still the reception to go through, which promised fun and dancing well into the night. Robin and Regina would then say their goodbyes and head to a special suite just for them to enjoy their wedding night in. She was certain they would stay up until dawn consummating their marriage but all of that could wait. For now, she was swept up in a hug with her husband and their sons as they stood in the shadow of the mansion. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on Robin’s shoulder, eager to spend the rest of her life loving him and being loved by him.


End file.
